mini_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Problems
This Page Is For People To Share Problems That They Are (Warning: bad grammar) Having, Or What They Think Is A Problem In The Game. To start off with some of my complaints and suggestions, I would like to state one thing, I am sorrry if you disagree with me. One thing that i love is a game ware you fight monsters, gain loot, explore, and stuff like that. Im not sure if im the only one like this and I doubt I am. I love MMORPGs as much as the next guy but one thing bothers me. Decor. I love a MMO where you have your own space that's completely yours. when I saw the sad picture amnd read it, I slapped myself to make sure it was real. But when I got one i asked people how to get decor items and they said that decor items were not in the game. Several days later, i ask someone if decor is in yet. He said no and agreed with me that it sucked that we couldn't have a nice home. Upon discovering that decor was not a thing in-game, i felt mad that the creators lied to everyone out there. With this being said i would like to make a suggestion about building, besides the fact you need to add decor. I think that more people would play this game if there was an open world. dungeon should be found in the open world, mobs should be in the open world, towns, NPCs, hoveals, ect. But what would be even better is if we could have open world building. Now before you start shouting things like "Griefers!" or "barricades and destruction of towns and landscape!" let me tell you how that could be solved. to build in an area the area must be clear from villages or dungeons and ect. And you must buy "Plot Tables". plot tables are a 7x7x7 square area that the player that placed it can build/mine in. Players can also get a lot of PS (plot squares) and combine them together so they can have a bigger area to build in and they only need to place one thing. The rules of plot squares are that they cant be in a certain range of natural important things (villages/dungeons/etc.) they must look nice and appropriate (no racism, inappropriate words/images, no evil castles next to an old granny's house, ect.) and stick to the RP of the game. When someone edits the size they can take blocks out of the PS. When someone makes a plot they can set the plot in to different modes. war (select if everyone or if only friends/non-friends are at war and can destroy on the plot war, the other person can accept. if starting war against everyone, only people that attack or brake on your plot are in the war. when someone is in the war the opposing tea can destroy there plot as well. you can quit a war when ever you like.) This would make the game more fun for a lot of people. You can set to friendly or war. A main idea i have with this would make the game very more thrilling and intence at some points. Not only there being PS but PD, PA, and PW. PD is plot defense that is 1x1x1 and middle priced.only PA and PW can be placed in PD. PA is plot armor. basically barricades. PW is plot weapons. mounted bows, cannons, tower post tops. A defense would work like this, you have a wall that has a barracks and 2 archer towers. The wall is between 2 mountains. A high level goblin empire is behind the wall. There a gate in the wall so we can get in if necessary. goblins try to get in. they must brake the wall and while there doing that we attack. Sorry about being more ideas then problems but we will move on to problems now. another problem with decor is that you cant move anything. well anything that is actually in the game. I would like to move my pet pen but wait! i cant! i want to move my incubator out of the middle of the room but wait! i cant! many people can agree with me on that. another problem is the sounds and cut scenes. i think that the tune is a little too chirpy in some places and could use some tweaks. another sound problem is the bed. i know many people hate this problem.when you sleep the sleeping music one is still to chirpy and two overlaps with the regular music making your ears bust open. now i love a good story, and i love HD cut-scenes, but the cut scenes in this are too long and still once again, too chirpy. I know this is idealized so i don't care for an HD cut scean but the cut scenes show no story and or purpose what so ever. when beating a monster you do a 5 second dance + a 4 second battle step by step page. speaking of the battle step by step page, i don't see a reason to have the little boxes pop up saying you got something useless. i wouldn't mind if it would tell you you got a ruby or something like that but it say you got old wood 50 times in the time span of an 10 min, that's just like a fly. you can never get rid of it and the more he come around the more you wanna brake something. speaking of pages, the page is partly cut off on the sides and it is very small. i suggest a full screen mode. one thing i hate is when your in a dungeon and you find a peace of stone and you are about o mine it but your pick is broke. we can upgrade are swords and armor, why not are tools? I Love this game and its not very often you see a MMORPG that's free these days.... please fix all those problems and please add my suggestions. feel free to post your problems in-game or about the game and your ideas in the comments. if you happen to fix any of these problems or add these ideas because i reminded you and or gave you the idea to do so, please send me a message on mini heros with your email address so i may thank you for spending the time to read this. this last message was for devs only. -windtalker55 Once, I got SO close to beating a boss, And then my character stopped moving, no matter what I tried, so I had to restart. Can you try to fix that glitch? (Client-sided issue, it's something on your end, not the game's) -Wfrg